


Who Am I?

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: A Sense of Belonging [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Finn struggles to find his place in the Resistance.





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer: I don’t own anything, but please, please, please don’t post my work anywhere without my permission.

Rey hesitated at Jessika’s door. Poe had gone off in search of Finn and she had a feeling they’d have a serious discussion to try to get in before dinner.

She steeled herself and knocked. Jess wrenched the door open almost immediately. “For kriff’s sake Wexley go bother someone else…oh.” She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her loose hair. “Sorry. Please come in?”

Rey followed her through the door. They sat on her bed, taking the same positions as they had a few days before. Jess looked at her expectantly.

“Poe and I talked.”

“It went well?” But Jess was already smiling like she knew the answer.

Rey returned the smile. “I guess we’ll see at the caf tonight.”

Jess watched her face for a moment, then asked, “How are you adjusting?”

Rey took her time thinking the question over. It was weird having a family after so many years without one, yet she didn’t feel any different. Eventually she just sighed. “I don’t know.”

Jess nodded, leaning back against the wall. “I know it is none of my business, but the rumors around base say that you are the General’s long lost daughter.”

Rey picked at the bedspread. “Yes, I suppose the rumors are true.”

Jess waited a moment before prodding, “So, Rey Organa? Rey Skywalker?”

That was something Rey hadn’t put any though into. They were decent names. Yet she couldn’t help but remember Han, who she only knew for a short time.

“What about my father?” She asked, her voice quiet and small. Although they all thought she was some powerful Jedi, she still felt like a nineteen year old girl sometimes.

“Rey Solo? Or maybe Rey Organa-Solo?”

Rey looked sideways up at Jess. “Rey Breha Organa-Solo.”

Jess knocked her shoulder against Rey’s. “It’s a good name.”

\---

A little later than usual, Poe and Finn showed up at their table in the caf. They took their seats, looking at each other with gooey expressions.

Jess nudged Rey and muttered. “This is worse than the pining.”

All Rey could feel from the two of them was relief and happiness so she shook her head. “Trust me, it’s not.”

“Well then, Master Jedi.”

Rey made a face and Jess laughed. “It’s what you are.”

“It’s weird.”

“Ms. Organa-Solo?” Jess asked.

Rey smiled down at her plate. “Better.”

\---

After dinner, Finn seemed preoccupied with something. He sat on his bunk, data pad neglected in his lap, and stared into space.

“Hey, what’s eating you?” Poe climbed up next to him on the bed.

Finn took a moment to think over his words. “Where do I fit in?”

“What do you mean?”

“Poe Dameron, Rey Organa-Solo, Jess Pava, Snap Wexley.” Finn ticked the names off on his fingers. “I don’t fit.”

Poe reached out and laced their fingers together. “I am sure anyone would be proud to share their name with you.”

Finn looked down at their intertwined hands. “Even you?”

“Finn Dameron has a nice ring to it.” Poe said after a while.

Finn frowned, picking up on his hesitance. “But?”

“People generally take last names when they get married.”

“Oh.” Finn pulled his feet up onto the bed.

Poe squeezed his hand. “Are you willing to wait a bit, or do you want one now?”

“What?”

“I mean, we should probably date a bit before making it official.” He couldn’t help the teasing lilt that tinted his words.

“We’ve been together for half a day and you’re proposing?” Finn looked scandalized. “Even I know it doesn’t work like that.”

Poe laughed, but sobered quickly. “If having a last name is important to you, I don’t mind you taking mine.”

Finn nodded, looking thoughtful. “I’ll think about it.”

\---

Rey collapsed onto Finn’s bed after a long day of training. She groaned. “Why can’t the Force make me less sore?”

Finn glanced over his data pad. “If it did, I would be so jealous.”

She hummed and stared at the ceiling. He was still considering Luke’s offer to train as a Jedi. But Rey complained so much, he wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted.

Finn set the data pad aside. “How’re things with your mom?”

Rey buried her face in the bed sheets. “I never know whether to call her Leia or Mom or General.” It was starting to become a problem. She didn’t want to keep calling her General Organa but Rey didn’t think they were quite to the mother-daughter stage yet.

Finn just tapped his fingers on this thigh. “Names are complicated.”

The comment reminded her of the quest he was on to find a surname. So far, he had scoured the history of the galaxy, trying to find someone who he respected enough to consider sharing a name with.

“How’s that coming?”

Finn made a noncommittal noise. “Poe told me he wouldn’t mind me taking his last name.”

“But?” Rey sat up so she could see his face.

“It’s a bit early, don’t you think?”

Rey shrugged. “He wouldn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” Finn sighed. “Just, not yet. Maybe in a couple years?”

After thinking for a bit, Rey said, “I told Poe we were basically brother and sister. I’ll talk to my mother and maybe you can be an Organa-Solo too.” She smirked at him. “At least until you decide whether you want to become a Dameron.”

They laughed quietly, then lapsed into comfortable silence.

“Finn?”

He looked up from his data pad. “Yeah?”

“You know you have a place here, right?”

Finn looked over at her, confused.

“It doesn’t matter if you have a last name or not, your friends love you regardless.”

Hearing it said out loud gave Finn a peace of mind he didn’t know he was missing. “Thanks, Rey.”

\---

It took a few days to make his final decision. But not long after he did, Finn discovered a packet outside his door. Inside was a new identification card and a copy of the official paperwork for a room with the occupants Finn Organa-Solo and Poe Dameron.

Rey read the paperwork over his shoulder and smiled. "It's a good name."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
